


Deadpool is Romantic, Right?

by Bertolt_the_colossal_emo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Loves Marvel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Levi Is In Love With Eren's Fanboying Ass, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolt_the_colossal_emo/pseuds/Bertolt_the_colossal_emo
Summary: Levi doesn’t understand Eren’s love and obsession for the Marvel movies, but that, of course, doesn’t mean he won’t be supportive and isn’t going to gift Eren the Venom and Deadpool 2 movie tickets he had just bought.After all, Levi might not understand Eren’s love for Marvel, but he certainly loves Eren’s smile, and if it means getting to witness it, he would sit through a thousand movie.





	Deadpool is Romantic, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy it could be cotton candy. Proceed at your own risk because you may get a cavity from the sweet and sappiness of this. 
> 
> I wrote this from a prompt on the Ereri Fanfic Prompts collection by @Riren_Love! Go check them out, they're so amazing and such a great writer!

Levi had been together with Eren for about two years. Their anniversary along with Eren’s birthday was coming up fast, but the normally well organized and prepared Levi was not organized this time around. The raven-haired male was scrambling to come up with presents for both their anniversary and Eren’s birthday. Levi knew for certain that he couldn’t just get Eren a stuffed animal or something to romantically sappy. He needed something that would create lasting memories with Eren, no matter how selfish that seemed. Levi couldn’t ask Eren what he wanted either, because that would seem like he didn’t care, and Levi would be having none of that happening. That just left Levi with two weeks and no ideas.

About after only three days of failed ideas on Levi’s end, on a sunny Wednesday late afternoon when Eren and Levi were sitting on the glider on their porch, an idea came to the shorter male. On Eren’s phone, there was an ad for the most recent Marvel movie that was to come out soon, Deadpool 2 and Venom. At first, Levi couldn’t care less about what was playing on Eren’s phone. But then he heard the release date. March 30th. Eren’s birthday. Their anniversary. And if Levi wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions as he was, he would be smiling and giddy, immediately alerting Eren of what he was thinking. Levi gently intertwined his hand with Eren’s, hoping to catch his attention. “Hey, babe? Why don’t you get your head out of the phone and pay attention to your amazing boyfriend over here.”

Eren looked up and over at Levi, his golden eyes shimmering in the light of the now setting autumn sun. “What does my needy boyfriend want hm?” The chocolate brown haired male teases. “You lonely? Are you jealous that my phone gets to see more of my face than you can?”

Levi huffed and pouted at him, making his cheeks puff out to mock Eren a bit. “ _No_ ,” he exasperated, “I’m just bored, that's all.” The raven-haired male looked over at Eren and made a face.

“Oh yes, I’m positive that's why you’re begging for attention,” Eren teased. “It’s definitely not because you want attention from me, hm?” The smaller males eyebrows’ wiggled on his face annoyingly, knowing that it would piss Levi off. “Or are you being nice for once and actually want to talk to me?” The older man just sighed and rolled his eyes. Eren knew how much his teasing and his antics annoyed Levi so that just made them all the more enjoyable.         

“You’re so tiresome. Remind me why I put up with you again?” Levi asks dramatically, flopping down so his head was on Eren’s lap, knowing that Eren would automatically start running his hands through the soft black hair.

“I dunno why I put up with your stubborn, hard-headed ass. I should leave your sorry ass and go out with Jean. He’s probably a better kisser than you too.” Eren teases. “Your lonely ass will be stuck with Erwin. Or the unthinkable. _Hanji_.”

Levi snorts a laugh and he pulls Eren down for a kiss. “Yeah _right_. Me and Hanji? That's a death sentence.” He says against Eren’s lips just before he pressed his own against them. It was small and sweet, not too much or too little. Just how they both liked it. “I don’t think Jean’s a better kisser than that.”

“You wanna bet?” Eren asks, his eyebrows wiggling again.

“Nah,” Levi said, pulling Eren back down to gently kiss him again as the sun went down, casting a shadow over the couple.

* * *

 

A week and a half later, Levi still had to buy tickets for the two movies for their date in one day. One day. Levi never procrastinated this long, never. He partially blamed Eren for it, him being all cute and distracting. Now all he had to do was somehow sneak out without Eren noticing so he could buy them. It was 7 am, and Eren was asleep, per usual this hour. Levi was awake and pacing around the living room like he does every time he’s stressed out. ‘ _How the hell am I supposed to sneak out when this little pipsqueak acts like a know it all and always pops up at the wrong time? I can’t just leave a note because then he’d just follow me, and if I just leave unannounced, he’ll call me and I still won’t have a viable excuse._ ’ Levi thought, groaning to himself. “What am I gonna do…?”

“What’re you gonna do about what?” Asks a mop of brown hair that was popping out between Levi’s feet, his hair spreading out around his head like a halo. “What’re you stressed about? You’re pacing.” Eren asked again, his arms wrapping around Levi’s socked feet. Eren’s eyes glimmered up at Levi, his mouth quirking up into a smile. He was only in a pair of pajama pants, which were Levi’s, and Iron Man sock on one foot, and a Spider-Man sock on the other.

“Ah! Eren, you scared me. What’re you doing up so early? It’s not like you,” Levi said, looking down at him.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why’re you stressed, and what are you gonna do about what?” Eren said again, his eyes not wavering off of Levi’s face.

“Well, you didn’t answer my question either. So start talkin’ Web-Head.” Levi said with a chuckle, using the nickname that he fondly gave Eren when he found out about Eren’s obsession with Tom Holland.

“I asked you first, so you answer first, Wookie,” Eren said, using the nickname that he so lovingly gave Levi. Levi does not like Star Wars at all, so in Eren’s mind, it was a perfect thing to call him. “Go on ya furry, incoherent lump.”

Levi rolled his eyes and he moved his own socked foot into Eren’s face, smirking down at him as Eren tried to wiggle away. “I’m not that hairy, you asshole. You really do have webs for brains, don’t you?” He asks. “And if you must know if trying to figure out how to get somewhere without someone knowing. Now you answer my question, Web-Head.”

Eren giggles up at him and smiles, his hand moving to de-sock the man standing above him. “My sock now.” Said Eren, who was really nothing more than a blob on the floor underneath Levi. Eren grabbed the toe of Levi’s sock and pulled, effectively slipping the sock off his foot and out from underneath his pant leg. “My sock. Wookie’s sock is mine now. It’ll go well with the others.” He said, holding the black sock to his chest. Levi just rolled his eyes and poked Eren’s cheek with his now naked toe.

“Give me back my sock you thieving weirdo. That’s my last black sock!” Levi exclaimed, bending down to grab it from him. Eren, being the conniving little shit he was, wiggled out from underneath him and skidding away in a run down the hall. “Eren you little shit! Get back here with my sock!”

Eren squeals and he ran into their shared bedroom, leaping into the bed and covering his body with the comforter, not able to stop his giggling. He tried to stay quiet in hopes that Levi wouldn’t find him, but he knew that he would.

Levi slowed down to a walk, deciding to play with Eren’s nerves a bit. Or his ego, depending on Eren’s mood. “Man, I wonder where that little stink went. He can’t be far.” Levi said, looking to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hall. “Is my little Web-Head in here? No? Alright then. I guess that I’ll have to go shopping all by myself then.” Said the short-statured man as he walked down the hall and to the mudroom.

Eren gasped and leaped out of bed, successfully messing up the comforters that Levi made that morning. “Wait! Levi! I wanna go shopping with you! I’ll give your sock back!” He yelled at him as he ran to Levi, skidding to a halt and falling into Levi’s chest. “O-Oh, hello,” Eren said, waving up at Levi sheepishly.

“Hello there Spidey. You finally decided to give me my sock back hm?” Asks the smirking raven-haired male. “Or do you just wanna hug on me like a love sucking leech hm?”

“I’m not a leech! Leeches are ugly. But I am here to give you your sock back.” Eren said, pouting up at him cutely with his chin in Levi’s chest, raising the sock up and placing it on Levi’s head. “Here you go Iron Buttcheeks. I rubbed my ass all over it before this by the way.” He said with a giggle.

Levi frowns and flings the sock off his head and into the laundry basket. “You are the nastiest man I’ve ever dated, you know that?” Levi said, flicking Eren’s forehead. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Eren yelps and whines, pouting even more. “Meanie. And you love may nasty ways.” He says, leaning up for a kiss.

“Nope. I’m not kissing you, you nasty lil shit. Get your shoes and jacket on.” Levi says, grabbing another sock and putting it on. The shorter man sat down on the stool and pulled on a pair of Nike's. Eren was on the floor, struggling to pull on a pair of tight compression socks. “Are you having problems, Web-Head?”

“No. I am doing just fine, _thank you_.” Eren said stubbornly as the sock finally slipped onto the rest of his foot and bottom part of Eren’s calf. “See? I am perfectly capable of clothing myself.” He says, getting his own Nike sandals on and standing up, fishing his jacket out of the mass of them hanging up.

“Since you decided to go with your compression Iron Man socks with your Nike sandals, it’s obvious that no, you can’t dress yourself. You’re wearing the dreaded socks with sandals look that fifty-year-old dads try to pull off but can’t.”

“Shut the hell up, you old man,” Eren said, sticking his tongue out after he got Levi’s Kent State sweatshirt on.

“I’m 23.”

“No one asked you, you old man.” Said the pouting mop of chocolate brown hair.

Levi chuckles and pulls Eren close by his sweater paws, pulling him into a soft kiss. His hands went to Eren’s hips, rubbing circles into them, pulling him closer to his own body.

Eren squeaks and blushes, kissing him back gently, his hands going up around Levi’s neck and playing with the stubble of his undercut. “Mm but now you’ll kiss me hm?” He mumbled against Levi’s lips.

“Oh shut up.” Mumbled Levi as he pulls away. “Get in the car, you doofus.” He says, rolling his eyes and opening to door to the garage for him.

“Thank you, kind servant,” Eren said with a snicker as Levi smacked the back of his head. “Oh, so kind of you to open the door for your Prince.” He says, puffing out his chest.

“Shut up doofus. If anything, you’re the Court Jester.” Levi teased and walked out behind him, closing and locking the door. Levi got in front of Eren so he could open the door for him. “Don’t you dare say anything about you being a prince cuz’ if you do I’ll smush your fingers off.”

“You’re a feisty guy today, aren’t you?” Eren teased as he sat down in the passenger's seat. After Eren buckled in, he started fiddling with the CDs and the radio that was in the car.

“Will you quit playing with my shit you useless paperclip,” Levi said, smacking Eren’s hand away from his CD’s as he buckled in. Levi got the keys into the ignition and started up the car, getting it into gear as the garage door went up painfully slow. “We really need to get that fixed.” He mutters.

“Well it works, doesn't it? So why fix it?” Eren asked, ignoring Levi’s reprimand and went back to playing with the CD cases. “Why do you have so many 90’s rock and pop band CDs? You do know that you can just listen to them through your phone or hook your phone up to the car and use Bluetooth?”

“Well, I like CDs. And you do know that I’m driving a 1990 Honda CRX Si, right? This thing doesn’t come with Bluetooth. But it does come with a CD player.” Levi said, driving out of the garage and down the driveway. “And they don’t play 90’s Pop and Rock on the radio.” He said, driving down the road and out of the gates of their community.

Eren huffs at him, looking at a new stack of CDs. “Nirvana ‘Nevermind’, Green Day ‘Dookie’, Guns N’ Roses ‘Appetite for Destruction’, and Metallica ‘S&M’. Babe, you do know how emo this looks, right? If you were straight you could never get a girlfriend with this crap laying around in your car. You’re lucky I’m still around after I first saw your 90s music obsession.” He says as he slid a Green Day CD into the player.

“And you’re lucky I’m still around after I found the shrine to Tom Holland in your closet when I was cleaning.” Levi counters. “At least you don’t have a shrine to Tony Stark or The Hulk. Now that would be a deal breaker.” He teases as he drove into the parking lot of the mall. “We’re here Web-Head. Now get out before you break something.” Levi said as he parked the car in front of a Macy’s entrance.

Eren just giggles and rolls his eyes, unbuckling and getting out of the car. “You loove me!” He said in a sing songy voice as he walked around the car to meet Levi when he got out.

Levi rolled his eyes and got out, locking the car. “Yeah right. I love a stinky, unorganized mop of chocolate brown hair. How absurd is that?” He teases, kissing his cheek. “Come on Web-Head, can’t be leaving you out outside. Spiders die in the cold.” He said, holding his hand and walking to the Macy’s entrance.

Eren snorts and smiles, walking with him and intertwining their fingers. “You’re a weirdo, ya know that? And that’s why I love you.” He said, holding the door open for Levi when they got there. “Why did we come here anyway?”

“I know you like shopping so I decided to treat you to an early birthday gift,” Levi said, giving Eren a rare, soft smile. “Happy birthday love.” Levi opened his arms to him for a hug. “I love you.”

Eren’s face broke out in a wide, happy smile as he rushed over to Levi to hug him tight. “Thank you, Levi! You’re the best boyfriend ever! I love you so much!” He exclaims, hugging him tight, his head pressed against Levi’s chest. “I don’t deserve you.”

Levi smiles softly and he pressed his face into Eren’s soft hair, kissing it gently. “God I love you. You’re welcome Eren, all I want is for you to be happy.” He says softly, rubbing his upper back and shoulder blades.

Eren smiles up at him and leaned up to kiss him gently, cupping Levi’s face in his soft, tan hands. “I love you so much, baby.” He says, kissing all over his cheeks and forehead. “You’re so perfect…”

Levi chuckles softly, kissing his cheek and forehead gently. “I love you more than you could ever know. You’re way more perfect than I am. Happy early birthday. I hope you like it.” He says softly, rubbing his back still and giving him a small smile.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Levi. you know I’d love whatever you get me.” Said Eren, who was still pressed up against Levi’s warm, broad chest. “I can get whatever I want, right?” He asks, his amber eyes looking wide up at him.

“You can get whatever your twenty-year-old heart desires,” Levi said softly, chuckling. “You’re fuckin’ adorable, you know that?” Levi ruffled Eren’s fluffy brown hair, chuckling again.

“Mmm, I know. You tell me that everyday baby.” Eren said, giggling up at him. “You always say that my eyes are my best quality. And if I wasn’t as much of a weirdo, my personality would be my best quality.” He said, still giggling as he leans up to kiss his cheek.

“You know me too well, ya’ lil weirdo. And you’re eyes are the best part about you. Now let's get to shopping.” Levi said, holding his hand tight and walking with Eren out of Macy’s and into the large, open hallway that had a cushioned seating area in the middle that was surrounded with a few potted palm trees and a few flowering potted plants. The ceiling was made out of glass so natural light would flow into the building, lightening up the space tremendously. People on the first floor could look up and see out of the ceiling too because the second floor has the middle of it cut out so it makes the building feel more open and airy. “So, where do you want to go first? Anywhere in particular?”

“Uh, can we go into BoxLunch, then Hot Topic please?” Eren asks softly, almost shyly. “I know you’re not a big fan of the store.” He says, looking up at Levi with a cute, innocent look on his cute, tan face.

“Mm yeah, of course, we can. I’ll put up with that store for you. I’ll suffer through the ultimate nerd store for you. But when we get home, you better snuggle me something fierce.” Levi said with a little smirk and a chuckle, kissing his cheek as they walked to the entrance of BoxLunch.

Eren smiles happily, perking up noticeably. “Yay! Thank you, Levi! You’re the best.” He said, hugging Levi tight then dragging him along hallways of the store until they got to the escalators.

“Woah! Woah Eren hold up! Jesus Christ my legs aren’t as long as yours!” Levi yelps, running behind him and getting on the escalator with Eren in front of him, their hands still holding onto each other tightly. “You have no patience, you know that?”

“Mm yeah, I know. That’s why you love me.” Eren said smugly, smirking down at him cutely. “Are you gonna get anything babe?” He asks, going back to his normal innocent and cute demeanor. When they both got off of the escalator, Eren started dragging Levi over to the Marvel apparel. “Babe! Babe! Look! It’s Capitan America and Iron Man shirt! Look! It’s a Deadpool bobblehead and a Spidey Pop Vinyl! Oh my god, I love this store. I’m going to pack up all my stuff and live in this store.” Eren rants, fanboying over all the Marvel paraphernalia. “Levi! Levi! Come over here and look at this! You’ll love it!” He exclaims to Levi, waving him over.

“What do you want, ya’ Web-Head. And would you stop screaming?” Levi said, walking over to Eren. “This is what you wanted to show me? Really?” He said with a sigh, looking at the giant, life-size cutout of Tom Holland and Robert Downey Jr posing for promotional pictures. “You are not bringing that home. I don’t care if it’s your birthday, I am not having that thing in my house.” Levi said, chuckling a bit. “If you find a poster of it, you can get it.”

Eren pouts cutely, frowning up at him adorably. “Leevii! Babe, please? It’s my birthdaaay!” He said, puffing out his bottom lip and hugging Levi’s chest to his face. “Pweease? Pwease Levi? For me?” Eren begged cutely, looking up at him with puppy eyes. “Please?”

Levi sighs and looks down at the begging little mop of chocolate brown hair clinging onto his chest. ‘Do you really want it that bad?” He asks, rubbing Eren’s head gently.

“Mhm! Please, Levi? Please?” Eren asks, whimpering to try and sell the idea. He pulled Levi closer to him, cuddling himself further into Levi’s chest, his eyes looking up with his chin digging into Levi’s chest.

Levi sighs again, kissing his forehead. “ _Fine_. But just this once. Nothing else outrageous, alright?”

* * *

 

Levi was wrong. He was so completely wrong. By the end of their shopping trip, Eren had accumulated a variety of outrageous and wacky things such as the life size cutout, the whole collection of Marvel Pop Vinyls, multiple Avengers shirts, pants, and snap-back hats, and a new Thor wallet. Levi, on the other hand, only got a new pair of jeans and a watch that Eren demanded Levi buy for himself because Eren said that Levi looked good in so he wouldn’t let him leave without buying it. And during lunch, Levi bought the tickets when he went on a ‘bathroom break’. Now, they were in the car on their way home.

“I had so much fun, Levi! Thank you so much! I can’t believe you bought this all for me!” Eren said happily, bouncing around in his seat as Levi drove them home. “You spoil me too much, you know that?”

Levi rolls his eyes and chuckles as he drove into the driveway, the garage door going up very slowly again. “Yeah, I know. And you know I love doing it.” He says, pulling into the garage and turning off the car. “Can you help me bring all this stuff in please?”

“Yeah of course baby. I wouldn’t make you carry all this in by yourself.” Eren said, getting out of the car and grabbing about half of the bags. Eren got to the door and opened it with his foot, pushing it open with his foot as well and walking inside, setting everything on the dining room table. “Do you want me to grab anything else babe?!” Eren yell-asks from the kitchen, the door to the garage still open.

“No, I’m good! Just don’t set anything on the table because I’m going to be using it for work later, ok?” Levi yells to him from the garage as he wrestled to get the cutout out of the car.  

When Eren heard that, he panicked, grabbing everything off the table and dumped it carefully onto the couch in the living room. “What do you have to do for work babe?!” He yells from the living room as Levi walks in through the door attached to the kitchen.

“I have to write a report about the trip I went on a couple of weeks ago! It probably won’t take long!” Levi yells from the kitchen as he set stuff down on the counter. He walked into the living room where Eren was and he tackles him in a hug, flopping onto the other couch. “I don’t wanna work, I just want to hug and cuddle you for the rest of the day.” Levi said, his head resting on Eren’s chest.

“Then don’t work tonight. I’ll make popcorn and we can watch a movie, all cuddled up under a blanket. How’s that sound?” Eren asks, kissing his cheek. “You can do it tomorrow morning.” He says, hugging Levi tightly.

Levi looks up at him and thought for a moment, kissing Eren’s nose in the progress. “Hmm. Alright, fine. But I get to choose the movie.” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand and holding it tight. “Make sure that the popcorn is salty. You know how I like it.”

“Yeah yeah, you salty Wookie. Now get off of me so I can make it.” Eren said with a chuckle, trying to wiggle out from underneath Levi. “Off, you furry lump! Off with you!”

Levi gave a soft laugh, getting off of Eren and sitting on his knees, watching as Eren rolled off the couch and onto the floor. “Is the floor comfortable babe?” He asks, chuckling softly. “I don’t think the microwave is under the couch, Web-Head.”

Eren rolls his eyes and stands up, pushing Levi off balance and onto the floor, Levi letting out an ‘oof’ as his shoulder hit the floor. “Oops. I don’t think the movies are on the floor either, baby.” He said, snickering a bit.

Levi glared up at him and kicked his feet out from underneath him. “How you like that? Pushing me wasn’t very hero-like of you, Web-Head.” Levi said, standing up and mocking the smile that Eren had on his face when he pushed him over.

Eren stuck his tongue out and got up as well, leaning in and licking Levi’s cheek before running away to the kitchen giggling.

“Eren you complete and utter idiot! Jesus Christ you’re disgusting! Just for that I’m going to choose a movie you hate!” Levi exclaimed, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he walks over to the cabinet where the movies are kept. Levi knelt down again, opening the cabinet and looking through the movies they owned. “Hmm. Thor: The Dark World. He hates this one, so this one it will be.” He said, taking the movie out of the cabinet and closing the door on it. Levi stood up and walked over to Eren who was still in the kitchen, failing at opening the plastic wrapper on the microwavable popcorn bag. “You need some help, Webby-Boy?” He asks, walking behind Eren wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Eren’s shoulder.

Eren over at Levi, smiling happily at him. “Oh hey baby! And yeah, can you help me please? I can’t seem to get it open.” He asks, chuckling softly as he handed it to him. “What movie did you pick out, Cutie?” Eren asks, turning around in Levi’s arms and wrapping his own arms around his neck. “Mm you’re so cute, Levi. I’m surprised a guy didn’t scoop you up before I met you.” Eren half mumbles, half talking to Levi.

Levi chuckles softly, snuggling into Eren’s chest as he set his head on his shoulder. His arms stay around Eren’s waist, snipping the plastic wrapper off of the popcorn bag. Levi sets them down onto the table and wrapped his arms  around Eren’s waist tight. “Mm, I am not, you lil weirdo. And almost every other guy that I would possibly date can’t even hold a candle to you.” He said holding Eren flush against him, Levi’s head still snuggled into the crook of Eren’s neck. “Guess the movie I chose babe.”

“Uhh, I think you chose Age of Ultron.” Eren guesses, smiling down at him, his fingers playing with the fuzzy, shaved hairs on the back of Levi’s neck. “Mmm yeah you are, my fluffy Wookie. You’re my cute, soft, adorable, loving little Levi.” Eren said, kissing and nibbling on Levi’s cheek lovingly. “Thank you again for making today so perfect. You packed in so much fun today that it’s more than enough for Saturday. I just want to spend it with you, like another normal day.” He said, his hands going down to cup underneath Levi’s ass, holding onto Levi’s thick thighs and lifting him up and holding him close. Just to tease Levi a little bit more, Eren squeezed Levi’s thighs a bit, his fingers indenting around the fabric of Levi’s jeans.

Levi let out an extremely unmanly squeak and yelp, his hands reaching up to hold onto Eren’s shoulders. “Eren! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down Spider-Man for brains!” Levi exclaims, pouting at him angrily, but only coming off as a cute pouting toddler. “And I know that you think Tom Holland is hotter. With his long legs and light brown hair. And his sexy half smirk.” Levi teases. “And no, not Age of Ultron. Something better than that.” He said, kissing his nose. “No but seriously, let me down.”

“Aww, okayy. But not before I get a kissy.” Eren said, kissing him deeply and holding Levi close by his thighs. “Mmh…”

Levi let out another unmanly yelp, leaning forward and kissing him back gently, tilting his head so it could get deeper like Eren wanted it to. His hands wound around Eren’s neck, keeping them both close to each other.

Eren smiles against his lips and pulls away, setting him down. “Did you choose.. Guardians of the Galaxy? Or Ant Man?” He asks, looking down at Levi and leaning close to Levi’s cheek and gently kisses down it and stopping in the middle of Levi’s neck, sucking a dark purple hickey. “That feel good Levi? You want another hm?”

Levi shivered and his mouth opens, a silent sigh of pleasure escaping out of it. “Oh god Eren.. Not now, we’re watching a movie. You can do that later ba-ahh-be.” Levi said, stuttering over Eren’s pet name when Eren sucks another into the crook of Levi’s neck.

“Aww, you’re so sensitive today, Levi. You sure that you don’t want a change of plans?” Eren asks, pecking his neck gently. “We can always watch that later, you know.”

Levi blushes softly and he held onto Eren’s shoulders, his eyes rolling back into his head until Eren could only see parts of Levi’s irises. “Eren, Jesus Christ. Get your horny ass in an ice bath or somethin’. We are not fucking in the kitchen.” Levi said, smacking Eren’s ass harshly. “Now go microwave the popcorn or you won’t even get a chance to look at my ass tonight.” He said, walking away to the living room again. “And we’re watching Age of Ultron.”

Eren gasps and whines loud, going back to his cute self. “Not Age of Ultroon! That’s the worst movie you could’ve chose! Thor: Ragnarok is so much better!” He whines as he starts to pop the popcorn.

“Aw, where’d the horny lil sex machine go? Did getting your ass slapped turn you off hm?” Levi asks teasingly as he put the disc into the movie player. “Are you still going through your teenage hormone swings?”

“Levii! I’m twenty! I haven’t been a teenager in, in a year. I haven’t had teenage hormones in over a year! So there!” Eren yelled at Levi, cutely in Levi’s perspective, from the kitchen. “And just for that, I’m eating all of your popcorn!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get over here and give me my popcorn.” Levi said, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a blanket so they could cuddle. Levi opens his arms for Eren, who was walking over to him with two large bowls of popcorn and two bottles of Diet Coke.

Eren smiles at him softly, setting everything on the ottoman in front of their couch and cuddling into Levi’s open arms, then grabbing both of their popcorn bowls and handing the saltier one to Levi. The older man smiled and the movie started to play. The lights were off except for a few lamps around the room, casting off a hazy yellow-golden light, similar to Eren’s eyes.

* * *

 

The next morning, Levi and Eren were asleep on the couch, popcorn on their laps with the TV still up, it showing the main menu for the movie. Eren was snoring and drooling on Levi’s chest, his arms wrapped around Levi’s torso. Levi was on his back with his hair going in all sorts of crazy directions. He too was snoring, almost as loud as Eren was. His arms were wrapped around Eren’s chest, holding him close and tight. It was around 9:30 in the morning, later than Levi would ever sleep on his own. The movie tickets were for the first showing of the day at 10:30. Eren mumbled and groaned, his eyes opening slowly as they wandered down to look at the smaller man wrapped around his chest. “Mmm, good morning lovely. Time to wake up baby,” He said softly, rubbing Levi’s back while he whispered to him. Eren shook his shoulder gently, waking him up.

Levi groaned, his arms wrapping around Eren tighter, not wanting to get up and start the day. He curled his fingers into the back of Eren’s shirt, pulling himself impossibly closer.

“Come on love bug. If you get up I’ll make you your favorite breakfast,” Eren offered, tempting Levi to get up and off of him. “And I’ll smother you with kisses,” He said, running his hands through Levi’s bed head, combing through the unruly mess and rubbed his freshly shaven undercut.

“Hnng, fine. But I should be the one cooking for you, it is your birthday after all,” Levi said, leaning up to peck his lips gently. “And speaking of that, happy birthday Eren.” Levi pecked Eren’s lips again, and again, and again. “Looks like you’re the one getting smothered in kisses babe. As it should be. You deserve the world,” He said, kissing Eren’s lips again. “I’m cooking for you, no questions asked alright? No questions? Good.”

Eren just chuckled and smiled, looking up at Levi in admiration as Levi stood up off of him and walked into the kitchen. Eren got up after him too, walking behind Levi and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Mmmm. I loove you Levi. You’re too good to me,”

Levi chuckled and smiled, wrapping his arms overtop Eren’s. “What do you want for breakfast, Love? Pancakes, I’m assuming? With extra syrup?” Levi asked teasingly, getting Eren’s order right on the nose.

Eren blushed and covered his face, embarrassed by his predictability. “You know me too well babe! It’s not faaiir!” He whined out cutely. “You love me, right?” Eren asked, obviously wanting something from the elder man.

“What do you want, sweetpea? You want me to make your pancakes into the cute little heart shapes? You want me to color the batter red as well to make it super romantic hm?” Levi asked teasingly, tearing into the sappy, lovey-dovey romantic side of Eren with guns blazing. He turned around to face him. “Or do you want me to make them into dinosaur shapes like I do to your sandwiches when I pack you lunches for college?” He asked, running his hands up and down Eren’s sides.

The tomato faced mop of chocolate hair whined and hid his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. “You’re so mean! Why am I dating you again?” Eren asked, trying to tease him back but failing miserably compared to Levi. “...I do want them in heart shapes though,” He whispers softly, his arms wrapping around Levi’s tiny waist.

Levi chuckles softly, his arms going around Eren’s waist too. “Anything for you, Love. But you gotta let go of me so I can cook,” Levi said, looking up into Eren’s golden pancake colored eyes.

Eren smiled down at him, kissing his nose and stepping away and sitting at the table, watching Levi cook.

* * *

 

“Lets go lets go lets go!!” Eren said excitedly, bouncing around, practically pushing Levi out the door when he told Eren that he had a surprise in store for him. “I can’t wait! Can you pleease give me a hint?!” Eren said, basically begging at this point as they got in the car.

“No no no. No hints. You’ll just have to wait and see like a good boy, alright?” Levi said, starting up the car and driving out of the garage and down the street. Levi drove them to the mall, all while Eren was spouting guesses and questions like a child getting surprised with Build-a-Bear on their birthday. And to Eren, it practically was.

They soon got there and Eren jumped out of the car and bounced around happily in a circle, waiting for Levi to get out. “Come on come on come on!! Get out of the car! Hurry up!” Eren said excitedly, pulling Levi out of the car as soon as his door opened.

“Woah, hold on babe! I gotta lock the car!” Levi said, pulling back to the car to shut his door and lock it. “Now you can pull me along.” He soon regretted that, letting out a yelp as he was harshly pulled along to the entrance by an enthusiastic mop of chocolate brown hair. Levi chuckles softly, letting himself be pulled along by Eren, watching the man pull him along happily. “Mm I love you.”

Eren smiles happily, walking up onto the sidewalk and turning around to face him, pulling Levi close by the collar and kissing him gently. “Mm, I love you too baby. Thank you for your surprise, even though I don’t know what it is yet,” He said softly against his lips, chuckling. “Now, let's get going so you can show me what my surprise is,” Eren said with a happy grin, pulling Levi along with him again.

* * *

 

Levi walked Eren up to the Cinemark that was connected to the food court, showing him the tickets for Deadpool 2 and Venom. “Happy Birthday, Eren,” He said, giving Eren a soft, rare smile.

Eren squealed like a child, bouncing around in a circle on his toes. “Levi!! And on opening day?! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms around Levi’s neck and hugging him tight. “Lets go so we can get good seats!”

“Alright, alright. Lead the way, love.” Levi said, Eren taking and intertwining their hands, walking along ahead of him, leading them through the movie theaters doors, and into the violently beautiful world of Marvel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment about how you liked it and how I could improve!


End file.
